


Movie night

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Reader and Sebastian have a movie night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishfulwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/gifts).



> This was written after a couple of conversations between Wishfulwriter and because I saw a gem of a movie title while I was looking up horror movies that were banned in the 80s.

You were with your boyfriend Sebastian, making popcorn for your movie night. You watched the popcorn as it popped merrily away in the pan whilst Sebastian tried to distract you by going behind you to kiss your neck.

"Sebastian!" You giggle as you watch the pan "you're going to make me ruin the popcorn!"

"Is that such a crime?" Sebastian asks as his lips trail over to your ear, giving your lobe a nibble. You moan a little but shake yourself out of your haze to remove the pan from the hob. You remove yourself from Sebastian to take the pan to the counter where a bowl is set to the side waiting for you to transfer the popcorn into it.

"What film have you chosen?" Sebastian asks as he follows you into the lounge with the popcorn.

"A classic!" You tell him with a smile as he places the bowl onto the coffee table "it's in Spanish, I hope you don't mind? It has subtitles"

Sebastian shrugs "I don't mind. Unless you're inviting Alonso to our movie nights?"

"Very funny!" You say sarcastically as you get the DVD from the shelf. You make sure to hide the title from Sebastian as you pop the disk in the DVD player and make your way over to the sofa, where Sebastian has already made himself comfortable.

"What's the film called?" Sebastian asks as he raises his arm to let you cuddle up to him. You snuggle into his side, sighing in happiness at being this close to him.

"You'll see" you murmur as you press play.

It doesn't take long for the credits to come up and you hear Sebastian groan beside you when he notices what the film is called.

"The night of the seagulls? Honestly?"

You laugh at his reaction and quickly kiss his cheek when he pouts at you "sorry I couldn't resist!" You pause a second before saying "it's also a horror and you know I don't do well with those...." you trail off and grin up at him slyly.

Sebastian smirks down at you "I see where this is going, you want me to protect you from the scary film?"

You nod and bite your lip "bitte?" you ask, knowing that you speaking German always makes him happy.

"For you, Liebe. Anything" Sebastian declares as he kisses your head softly and hugs you closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Night of the seagulls is a real movie I swear! It's here if you want to look, it has nothing to do with killer seagulls though. 
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Seagulls
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
